Harley Quinn Seeks Revenge?
by L.ABryant
Summary: After she was treated badly by her puddin' , Harley wanted to try and treat him the same way. Can she? Can she really treat the Joker the way he treats her? - Probably badly summarised but that's sorta the jist of it.


They were known as the King and Queen of Crime in Gotham. That's what the media had dubbed them as.

The town knew when to run when those two showed themselves, the town knew who to run to when those two showed themselves.

Tonight was almost like every other day, the two of them caused a bit of chaos; Chased by the bat, himself before running back home, somewhere that Mr B had yet to discover. Maybe Batman didn't care to intrude their home? Maybe batman didn't follow because he knew that the Clown Prince and his jester would have traps set up, traps that the dark knight would usually jump through to save the day.

Many questioned why she was she. The town used to know her as their local psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel but now they know her as Harley Quinn.

Not many knew him, they only knew him from the name he used. Did he even have a birth name? They knew him as the green haired, purple suit wearing man known as the Joker.

Her blue and red eyeshadow had streaked down her cheeks from the crying she was doing, she used her sleeved shirt to wipe the tears from her cheeks causing her foundation to smear. She jumped when she heard him slam the front door shut.

This was their pattern, a pattern that many would claim wasn't normal but their relationship wasn't normal. To them, this seemed normal.

Harley loved him, she would do anything for him. She let him toy with her emotions, she let him treat her with very little care. She let him abuse him, she let him do things that men weren't supposed to do to woman. She loved him. She loved him. No one could change her mind.

Tonight, she was going to treat him the way she was treated. Harley rummaged through the living room for the best weapon she could use on her king. She smiled when she found her revolver.

She was going to find her puddin' and make pudding out of him.

Harley stormed out of their home before searching for her beloved Mister J. Several of the city's people saw her and quickly moved out of the way, they didn't know what she had planned but they knew they didn't want to be involved.

She knew where her puddin' would be when he wasn't versing the dark knight. Her lover was too predictable.

Harley pushed through the doors open the privately owned club; no one cared that Harley Quinn had walked through the doors, no one cared that she had a gun in her hand. She walked through to the backroom, she stopped. She stopped behind the green-haired male in a purple wearing suit.

The males in the room stopped, they stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her expect for one male.

He knew she'd follow him, he knew she'd follow just like the good girl she was.

"Well, well, well." He turned around to face her, he watched as she rose the gun up and pointed it at him "Did you come to hurt me, Harley?" Mister J looked her in the eyes and smiled "You wouldn't do that do your puddin'" he hated that name, he hated most names that Harley had nicknamed him.

Harley didn't need to speak; he was doing all the talking for her. The Joker was smart like that; he didn't even need to hear her words he just knew what she would say.

The Joker began to walk closer to her, Harley kept the gun straight and pointed at him.

"Pull it, Harley." The Joker instructed "Pull the trigger, Harley." He repeated.

Harley tried to stop her bottom lip from quivering.

"Pull the trigger." His chest was now against the barrel of the gun.

They looked at each other in the eyes.

That was Harley's mistake. Looking into the devil's eyes. Seeing the man, she loved behind all that madness.

He saw that look in her eyes, he knew she couldn't end his life.

The Joker lowered Harley's gun before kissing her lips. He managed to pull the gun out of her grips before slapping her across the face.

Harley placed her hand over the cheek he had hit, she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She already looked like a mess.

"Don't." The Joker warned her. He didn't need to say anything else, she had gotten the hint.

"I'm sorry, Mister J." Her bottom lip began to quiver.


End file.
